


A Time Of Magic

by ghostking (Herebeinsanity)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, arthur/merlin is more implied than anything, if you really want it, the worst way to tell a bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herebeinsanity/pseuds/ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tell a story is to give life. To the characters, to your audience, to those who would pass on the story, retelling it to new ears. Arthur just wishes this one story could give him more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Time Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So full disclosure, this was not intended to end the way it did. But the story kind of took on a life of it's own, and it felt complete where chapter one ends. Chapter two is for weenies like me who want a happy ending where no one dies, dammit. I wrote a fix it for my own fic.  
> I prefer it with just chapter one being read alone, but hey, chapter two is there. It's not my best, at all, but no one dies.

"No, no, Merlin, stay with me. You are not dying on me. Don't you dare, you still have to polish my armor, and clean my room, and, and,"

"Shh, Arthur."

"No, don't close your eyes, you stay with me, that is an order from your king."

Merlin takes in a long, deep breath, ragged and catching on his throat. "Talk to me."

"What- what about?"

"Anything." Merlin coughs. "I just... need to hear your voice."

"I... Okay. But you have to promise me you won't fall asleep." At Merlin's weak nod, Arthur draws in a breath, and with it, courage. words begin to flow, almost without thought.

He's not sure where the words come from, but they're keeping Merlin awake, and therefore alive, so Arthur goes with it.

"In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rested on the shoulders of a young boy. We'll call him Magic.

"This is a story of destinies, of two fates so intertwined not even death could part them for long. They are two sides of one coin, and their story is Albion's.

"This is a story of magic. Of dragons and kings, of secrets, of good and evil, life and death, illness and healing, all manner of bravery, and daring escapes, and feats of courage. But above all, this is a story of love.

"Two men, a sorcerer, the greatest sorcerer, and the son of the king who had purged all magic from his kingdom out of fear and hatred."

"An unlikely pairing, and one that had a rough start, yet their love would live on for centuries. You hear that? Centuries, Merlin, so you can't get out of this early, you can't."

Merlin chokes out a wet laugh. Arthur wipes the drops of blood off his friend's chin with his cape, red drowning out red.

"Right." Arthur draws in another breath. "Magic grew up in a small village on the border of the magic-purged kingdom that was his destiny."

Arthur has no clue where these words were coming from, how he knew the story, until suddenly he does. 

It is all at once from a deep, ancient voice, rumbling across the skies like thunder, and from an old, worn voice that Arthur knew, that had nursed him back to health since his childhood, and from a voice he had heard only once, but knew to be his mother's, and from every magical being in all of Albion that had a voice, united in a chorus of words that had been said many times, told to children, passed from generation to generation. 

"The boy Magic had always been powerful, born with the force of Albion's might flowing through his veins, but such power is not easy for one so young to control. So he traveled to the very heart of the magic-purged kingdom, where he went to live with the old man Control. Control knew our old ways well, and could teach the boy Magic to harness his great power.

"Deep below the castle of the magic-less kingdom laid another of Magic's teachers, the great dragon Kilgarrah, last of his kind. He called Magic to his cell, for he wished to see the one destined to kill his captor and bring magic back, the one who would unite the lands and peoples of Albion.

" _'How small you are, for such a great destiny,'_ Kilgarrah said to Magic, for he was, to a dragon. And Kilgarrah told Magic of his destiny, of the man that was his fate. 

"But the boy Magic had already met him, already encountered him on his journey, and he already disliked this boy that the dragon called his destiny."

One of those telling the story in Arthur's mind cries out. _'Courage!'_ they exclaim, the voice of a child who knew the story well and was eager. 

The small voice was hushed softly by that of a patient woman. _'Hush, child, this story is being told to Emrys in his time of need. We must concentrate very hard so that we may help him and Courage.'_

Merlin smiled in Arthur's arms. _'He's my favorite too, Eoin.'_ His voice sounded in Arthur's mind, only to be hushed by the woman as well. 

Arthur continued. "His destiny was Courage, the son of the Scorned King who had purged all magic from his lands. 

" _'The Once and Future King, Courage, the other side of your coin,_ ' Kilgarrah said to Magic.

" _'No,'_ Magic said, _'no, you've got this wrong.'_

" _'There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't.'_ Kilgarrah told him.

" _'If anyone wants to kill Courage, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand!'_ Magic cried, his destiny could not be the boy he had met.

"Kilgarrah laughed, and said to Magic: _'None of us can choose our destiny, Magic. And none of us can escape it.'_

" _'No,'_ Magic said again, _'no way, no. No, there must be another Courage, because this one's an idiot!'_

"And so the story began. With Magic and Courage warring against one another."

"But a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole." Merlin speaks in unison with all the voices resounding in Arthur's mind and across the land, barely a whisper, barely holding enough breath, and yet so immeasurably loud. 

Arthur hushes him, continuing. "And soon, Magic would learn that."

"Magic saved Courage, time and time again, always in secret, from those seeking vengeance through him for the the crimes of the Scorned King. And Courage saved Magic as well. 

"From swords and plagues, magical beasts and sorcerers, they saved each other. And they met the maid Love, and they met the knight patience. Love, who would one day be Queen, and Patience, who would lay down his life for Love and her King, and for Magic.

"Patience was exiled by the Scorned King, sent away to wait, and so Patience waited for when he would be needed.

"Magic protected Courage from many things. Magic offered his life to the Old Religion, in balance for Courage's health. And when the High Priestess would not take Magic, he killed her to save his Prince.

"Courage and Magic continue on their destined path, saving Love, Control, and even many a time the Scorned King's life was saved thanks to their efforts."

Arthur continues the story being told by many, telling of trolls and girls in lakes, of Dragonlords and of Loyalty, whom Arthur recognises as Leon, and then of Strength, who must be Gwaine. There are mentions of one named Fear, who he suspects could be Morgana, and Courage's Bane, whom he does not know. He recounts his quest for the Fisher King's trident, from a perspective that is not his, and he mentally thanks Merlin for his life, and for ensuring his kingship.

He tells the story of a dragon Aithusa, and a Lamia, of the second return of Patience, though it was a false return. He tells the story of the exile of Love, which still pains him, and of Fear's conquering of the magic-purged kingdom, and of a sword in stone. 

And he tells the story of the moment they are in now. 

"And Courage wept, for he had seen much loss, and he could not bear the thought of his lover's death." Arthur steadfastly ignores how his voice wavers and cracks, ignores the tears that Merlin's weak, shaking hand tries to brush away.

"Magic, in sorrow with Courage, for Courage is all he loves in this world, asks of Courage a story.

"And Courage would not think of denying Magic, though he himself already grieves. So he tells Magic a story.

" _'In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.'_ "

As the story ends, Arthur folds, pressing his forehead to Merlin's. He rocks gently back and forth. Merlin's eyes slip shut, and Arthur feels all hope leave him. 

In his mind, the storytellers continue where he could not bear to, the voices of each and every magical being suddenly all too audible. 

_'And Courage kissed his love goodbye.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I am weak, here is a happy ending. This feels so rushed and sloppy, but I just can't do angst, okay?

A rustling, a crashing in the woods around them has Arthur snapping to attention. How _dare_ anyone disturb Merlin--

"We found them!"

Cloaked figures emerge from the trees. One brings a very familiar cup. 

"He is dead." Arthur shakes his head, recoiling, and pulls Merlin, Merlin's body, in closer to him. "I will not-"

"It is not yet his time. Your stories have not yet drawn to a close. His last breath has not yet left him. Let us heal him."

"Balance. Take to give. I know your rules." Arthur spits out the words like a curse.

"He is Emrys. He is Magic. All his people offer a portion to balance the scales. Each magical person, creature, sprite, nymph, dragon, druid, we are all his people, we all owe, and freely give a piece of our own magic to pay the price." 

"I cannot ask that." Arthur shakes his head. "He would- he would never have asked that." 

"Neither of you need to ask it. Albion offers herself of her own will, and does it happily. He is not dead, Arthur Pendragon."

"His heart does not beat. He does not breathe! Leave him be." He knows how broken he sounds. But he cannot bring himself to care. He is dead.

"Albion holds him, keeping him from passing through the veil. He is but frozen, stilled so that we may heal him. He is Albion's lifeblood, she will not let him go easily."

Arthur does not let himself hope. He will not let that destroy what little of himself he has left. He takes the cup. 

He raises it to Merlin's lips, and carefully tips. He puts all of his will, all of his strength behind it, because it _must_ work, it _has_ to work. He is the Once And Future King and he _commands_ it. 

The cup of life empties. Arthur lets it fall to the forest floor, and curls in around Merlin, holding his limp- holding his  _dead_ body tight as sobs wrack his body. 

"Arthur, you're squeezing too tightly."

"You  _idiot,_ don't you ever do that again!"

And Arthur's hope, his love, his... heart, is back.

_'And Courage kissed his love 'hello'.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead! Mostly dead is slightly alive!


End file.
